I fell in love for the first time
by LoryA.Bay
Summary: Grell ne s'attache a personne. Il sait que ça fait mal. Mais qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'il rencontre William, un nouvel élève à l'école?
1. Chapter 1

Coucou, moi c'est Lory! C'est ma première fiction, j'espère que ça sera pas mauvais... Je suis un peu nerveuse, aussi... Immense merci à twilight-and-blackbutler pour m'avoir corrigé (je t'adore, t'es ma meilleure ;) )

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**_I Fell In Love For The First Time_**

Chapitre 1

Clack clack clack clack clack. Le son des talons hauts résonnait rapidement sur les dalles lisses et blanches du plancher, suivant un rythme complètement inconnu des autres élèves. Ses longues jambes bien épilées n'avaient aucune difficulté à marcher à grandes enjambées à ce rythme fulgurant. Une jupe noire vinyle bien moulante laissait dépasser un string rouge vif en dentelle qui faisait tourner le regard de tous les garçons. Un chandail rouge couvrait son corps mais son col en « V » très prononcé laissait voir beaucoup de peau. De long cheveux rouges descendaient en cascade jusqu'à ses fesses. Rouge à lèvres rouge, manucure parfaite, déhanchement de mannequin, odeur de sexe, oui Grell Sutcliff était dans la place.

Grell était réputé pour être ce qu'on appelait… la pute de l'école. Quoi, il fallait bien de la distraction, dans ce lycée de garçons! Et en plus, il n'y pouvait rien : même les profs succombaient à son cul de rêve. Il passait ses cours haut-la-main, mais s'il avait eu de la difficulté à la performance, il n'avait qu'à écarter les jambes et le tour était jouer. Il agissait comme ça avec les élèves, aussi. Leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient, leur disant ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, s'enfermant trop souvent dans les toilettes avec quelqu'un. Le plus incroyable c'est qu'il n'en était jamais le moindrement épuisé. Que ce sois à genoux devant ou appuyé au lavabo par derrière, il offrait ce qu'il avait à offrir au premier arrivé. D'ailleurs, il venait à peine d'arriver a l'école, il sentait déjà une main se porter à son postérieur et le poussant très doucement vers les toilettes. Voilà, ça commençait déjà. Tout en roulant les yeux, Grell prit la main de l'élève, ne connaissant même pas son nom ou ne savant même pas quel était son visage et le traîna dans les toilettes, prenant soin de verrouiller la porte derrière eux…

Grell ne se sentait pas d'humer à baiser. Ça ne lui arrivait pas très souvent, c'était presque son équivalent de SPM, mais parfois, il se demandait si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Si jouer les catins l'intéressait vraiment. Il avait un brillant avenir, ses moyennes étaient plus qu'excellentes, mais malgré tout, il ouvrait les jambes ou bombait le cul au premier venu. Il se demandait aussi, parfois, ce que ça faisait d'avoir un petit-copain. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, mais parfois, il croisait un couple de jeunes garçons se porter attention, se disant des mots doux ou s'embrassant tendrement dans un coin avant de se faire disputer et séparer par un superviseur. Comme maintenant. Alan Humphries et Eric Slingby, deux des seuls mecs qui n'avaient jamais tremper leur bite dans son joli petit cul, s'embrassaient gentiment avant qu'un prof ne vienne les séparer, leur faisant la morale en leur rappelant les règles sur la proximité des aunes entre eux… puis, quand il fut sûr qu'ils se soient éloigner et qu'ils avaient compris le messages, ils se prirent gentiment la main en allant à leur prochain cours. Grell soupira, sachant que ce bonheur lui serait interdit à jamais. Dans sa rêvasserie, il fonça dans un élève plutôt costaud. Il le reconnaissait, ils baisaient souvent ensemble. Le plus grand lui fit un sourire pervers.

« -Et bin, et bin... Regardez qui voilà... Justement, j'avais envie de quelque chose de plaisant...

-Écoute, toi dont je me rappelle même plus le nom. J'ai pas envie de ça maintenant, alors va te branler si tu veux quelque chose de plaisant.

-Hey, mais tu sais à quel point je préfère tes mains! »

Il prit Grell par la taille, l'obligeant à se coller et à tout échapper ses livres au sol.

« -Lâche-moi, gros dégueulasse!

-Oh, mais je pensais que t'aimais les gars dégueulasses, moi! Aller, sexy, juste un petit tour rapide aux toilettes...

-Lâche-le tout de suite. »

Une nouvelle voix. Grell ne l'avait jamais entendu. Il ne devait pas avoir baisé avec lui, il se serait souvenu d'une voix aussi sexy. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Ses cheveux noirs parfaits, ses yeux verts similaires aux leurs, des lunettes aux branches un peu larges, une pose droite et confiante, livres sous le bras. Si Grell n'aurait pas été aussi occupé à essayer de se dégager, il aurait senti son cœur manquer un battement. Le grand gaillard le lâcha et recula.

« -W-Will! Tu fais quoi ici!?

-Premièrement, je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais qu'on m'appelle "Will" au lieu de "William". Deuxièmement, il t'a dit non. Alors, lâche-le, à moins que je dise à tante Alice ce que tu fais aux garçons et qu'elle ne te renvoie en foyer de redressement.

-Le dit pas à ma mère! »

Grell observait ce drôle d'échange qui se passait sous ses yeux. A ce qu'il comprenait, ce William et l'autre gorille étaient cousins et il ne fallait pas que cette tante Alice soit au courant des plaisirs pervers de son fils... Passionnant.

Après quelques minutes, le cousin de William se sauva, enragé parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de séance de baise et humilié par son cousin. Il le regrettera, un jour, ce con.

William regarda Grell quelques secondes, posa un genou au sol et commença à ramasser les livres échappés de Grell. Maintenant qu'il avait la tête à 100% là, la diva écarlate se vit rougir. Il n'avait jamais cru à ces histoires d'amour, de coup de foudre et de "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants", mais à ce moment, le cœur de Grell commençait à battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Ce William était tout à fait le genre d'homme qui lui fallait: beau, protecteur et galant. Il devait absolument apprendre à le connaître et pensa à la meilleure façon de le faire tandis que le brun se relevait avec ses livres. Il les tendit à leur propriétaire et sourit légèrement.

« -Je m'appelle William T. Spears. Toi?

-G-Grell. Grell Sutcliff. lui répondit-il gentiment en reprenant ses livres. »

Mais lorsqu'il s'en attendit le moins, il effleura ses mains. Le contact pouvait sembler incroyablement ridicule, mais il n'en fallut pas plus à Grell pour ressentir une décharge électrique qui se rependit agréablement dans tout son corps. Et il sentir complètement fondre lorsque le sourire de William s'élargit encore plus.

« -Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Grell. »

_**Et à ce moment, Grell su que les coups de foudre n'existaient pas que dans les films et les livres.**_

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou! Je suis désolée si ça a été long, je suis partie en voyage trop longtemps et trop loin à mon gout DX Bref, place à la lecture! Et merci encore à Twilight-and-Blackbutler pour m'avoir corrigé et de m'avoir laisser une review encourageante! :)

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**I fell in love for the first time**_

Chapitre 2

Grell n'était pas du tout concentré sur le cours. Jambes croisées, menton dans sa main droite, coude dans son livre, crayon qui tapait le même rythme que ce matin, il observait le beau William. Le destin avait été trop bon pour lui : ils avaient tous leurs cours en communs. Le brun s'avérait à être un élève sérieux qui prenait ses études à cœur. Il n'était pas le meilleur, mais ses moyennes étaient satisfaisantes et stables. Il prenait des notes à tous ce qu'il trouvait important et écoutait attentivement les professeurs. L'incident de ce matin eu le temps de faire le tour de l'école et tout le monde le regardait étrangement. William T. Spears. Le garçon le plus intrigant et sexy qui lui ait été donné de rencontrer.

* * *

Grell posa ses cahiers dans son casier. La porte était tapissée de photos de toutes sortes qui tiraient sur le rouge. À sa demande, il n'avait aucun voisin. Il était toujours seul dans ce couloir et ça l'arrangeait. Il replaçait ses cheveux et appliquait une autre couche de rouge à lèvres lorsqu'il entendit un grand soupire découragé plus loin derrière lui. Il regarda à travers son miroir et vu un William dix fois plus découragé que le long soupire qu'il avait poussé, carte de l'école à la main. On dirait que quelqu'un s'est perdu, ici...

« -Ça va, William? »

Le brun leva la tête vers la voix qui l'avait interpellé. Il fut soulagé de voir que c'était le garçon qu'il avait aidé ce matin, et non une brute qui voulait lui voler son argent.

« -Honnêtement, ça va pas du tout. Je veux aller au bureau du directeur, lui remettre mes dernières fiches d'inscriptions, mais ça fait trois fois que je me suis perdu…

-Voudrais-tu un peu d'aide? lui proposa Grell, replaçant une mèche de cheveux. Pour te remercier pour ce matin…

-Oh, pour ce matin? Ce n'était rien… n'importe qui aurait fait ça, si? »

Grell secoua lentement la tête.

« -Ici, c'est chacun pour soi. T'as un problème? Tu te débrouilles avec tout seul. »

William fut surpris de cette réponse. Lui qui venait d'une famille dont ces valeurs étaient essentielles, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il arrive dans une école aussi indépendante. Il haussa les épaules et frotta son bras.

« -Alors, il semblerait que nous sommes les seuls à avoir la tête sur les épaules, dans cette école… »

Grell lui fit un beau sourire. Il referma sa case et vint se planter à coté de William, s'accrochant à son bras, comme il le ferait avec sa meilleure amie. Il les dirigea vers quelques couloirs tout en parlant.

« -J'ai remarqué que nous avions beaucoup de cours en commun…

-A vrai dire, nous passons tous nos cours dans la même classe… je me rappelle même où tu es assis.

-Ah bon? s'étonna Grell. Alors tu dois bien te rappeler où les autres sont aussi. Tu n'auras pas de difficulté à retrouver ta place dans la classe…

-A vrai dire, tu es le seul dont je me souvienne… »

Grell fut déstabilisé par cette réponse. Bon, c'est vrai qu'avec ses couleurs vives et éclatantes, il ne passait pas inaperçu… mais quand même, c'était le premier garçon qui lui portait un minimum attention sans vouloir de sexe. Il manqua de tomber de ses grandes échasses tellement il était surpris, mais une paire de bras fermes l'empêcha de se voir étendu de tout son long au sol. Il regarda William, dont le visage était très proche du sien. Les deux garçons se relevèrent le plus rapidement possible, rougissant affreusement en se rendant compte à quel point ils avaient été proches. Ils continuèrent un peu de marcher, hésitant à croiser leurs regards pour quelque raison que ce soit. Mais ce fut William qui brisa la glace.

« -Tu portes toujours des escarpins, comme ça?

-Ouais… j'espère que c'est pas quelque chose que tu aimes pas, parce que j'en ai rien à foutre.

-À vrai dire, je me disais plus que… tu vois… peut-être en mettre des moins hauts? Je voudrais pas que tu te fasses mal, ou quelque chose dans le genre…

-Tu t'inquiète vraiment pur ma sécurité?

-À vrai dire, je-

-À vrai dire, je trouve que ton tic de dire « à vrai dire » au début de chaque réponse était mignon au début, mais ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs… sans offense, mon chou… le coupa Grell.

-Désolé. Mes parents veulent que je me comporte bien et- »

Grell le recoupa.

« -Hein? T'es VRAIMENT le garçon à papa? Ça doit être nul, chez toi!

-Non, pas vraiment. Ils me disent que si je me comporte bien, je pourrai faire une grosse party à la fin de l'année. Un open-house dans le manoir. »

William sentit Grell s'arrêter. Il se retourna pour voir la diva dont la bouche était tellement ouverte que sa mâchoire aurait pu se fracasser au sol, le fixant avec des yeux grands comme des ballons. William essaya de comprendre, regardant même derrière lui pour être sûr que Grell ne fixait pas quelque chose dans son dos. Mais non.

« -Quoi? J'ai dit quelque chose?

-T-tes parents…. Te… laisseraient faire un… open-house… chez toi… dans ton manoir, à la fin de l'année?

-Mais oui! Et si je suis vraiment sage, je pourrais faire une fête de tout ce que je veux…

-Non, mais tes parents sont milliardaires, ou quoi!?

-Oui. »

Un ange passa. Puis un autre. Et un troisième.

« -Grell, ça va? Toujours en vie?

-En plus d'être beau comme un dieu, il est riche… merde, je suis tombé sur le jackpot… marmonna Grell.

-Pardon? »

Se rendant compte qu'il venait de penser à voix haute, Grell devint aussi rouge que son string. Il regarda un peu autour, et pointa finalement un bureau.

« -Le bureau du directeur est par là-bas. Salut! »

Et il se sauva aussi vite que ses escarpins le lui permettaient.

*fête


	3. Chapter 3

TADADADAAAAAAAM TADADAM! *fredonne la chanson thème d'Indiana Jones avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles* Chapitre trois, j'ai trop de plaisir a écrire. Merci Twilight-and-Blackbutler pour la correction! Et un gros gros gros gros gros merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre aussi!

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**I fell in love for the first time**_

Chapitre 3

« -Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je te jure. Je le vois, je veux juste lui sauter dessus… Non, pas vrai, je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai, mais pourquoi ça m'arrive à MOI!? »

Grell se lamentait devant son ordinateur, sur Skype, avec sa meilleure amie. Naomi l'écoutait sans broncher, couchée sur son lit à l'autre bout du monde, ses courts cheveux bruns ébouriffés dans tous les sens. Ça ferait bientôt un mois que lui et William se tenaient toujours ensemble à l'école. Sans le savoir, William se retrouvait avec Grell comme voisins de casier. Mais personne ne s'en plaignait, évidemment.

« -Il est tellement beau! Je crois que je vais me faire tatouer son nom partout sur le corps… mais il est un vrai dieu! Et il a tout ce qu'il faut pour être le gars parfait :il est attentionné, galant, protecteur, amical, drôle, riche, beau…

-Tut, je t'arrête. Je n'ai que deux choses à dire avant que tu ne me fasses carrément un dessin de ton prince charmant. Premièrement, tu m'as sorti les mots « beau », « merveilleux », « parfait » et « divin » au moins 143 fois dans ces deux dernières heures. Et si tu l'aimes tant que ça, pourquoi diable tu ne lui demande pas de sortir avec toi!

-Hey, la folle de service, ça ne se fait pas comme ça! Premièrement, une fille ne fait jamais, mais au plus grand JAMAIS, les premiers pas…

-Bien, justement! Tu n'es PAS une fille, alors y'a aucun problème!

-Pardon? Tu me brises le cœur, là.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous dire ce que vous ne vouliez pas entendre, majesté!

-Tu es pardonnée. Mais bref. Je ne sais même pas s'il m'aime!

-Écoute-moi bien, mon grand échevelé. Je t'écoute depuis plus d'une heure et je suis sûre que, s'il est aussi gentil avec toi, il veut être plus qu'amis avec toi!

-Pas sur, moi… »

-flashback-

_« -Hey, salut, Grell! Ça va? _

_-Ouais! Hey, dit, tu m'as jamais donné ton numéro de téléphone…_

_-Oh! Mais toi non plus! _

_-Bah, peut-être que ça serait un bon moment pour les échanger! _

_Les deux garçons s'échangèrent leurs cellulaires pour pouvoir rentrer leurs propre numéro de téléphone. Ils prirent des photos d'eux pour identifier leurs contacts. Puis, William écrivait quelque chose de plus à coté du nom de Grell. _

_-T'écris quoi? Diva? Bombe ultra canon? Drag-queen la plus sexy du monde? _

_William eu un petit rire. _

_-Non… je pourrais, mais je préfère écrire « meilleur ami »… mes parents vérifient toujours mes contacts, alors… »_

-fin du flashback-

Grell avait la tête enfoncée dans un oreiller. Il l'avait tellement pleuré, cet épisode là!

-Aaaah, la friendzone… dévastateur, hein?

-Moui….

-Au moins, il a pas eu le culot de dire « bon ami », ou pire, il aurait pu te classer dans « connaissance » ou « école »… ça, ça m'aurait fait prendre l'avion pour lui éclater la gueule.

Grell releva la tête.

-Non! Tu fais pas ça! Même si c'est pour moi que tu volerais d'Égypte jusqu'ici, en France, je veux pas que tu lui fasses de mal!

-Rooh-oo-ooh! Mère poule… Dit, t'as reçu mon message, hier?

-Non, j'ai fermé mon cellulaire… attends, je vais voir.

Grell prit son téléphone et l'ouvrit. Son cœur arrêta de battre lorsqu'il vit 3 appels manqués de William.

-OH MON DIEU! OH MON DIEU! OH MON DIEU!

-Quoi, quoi, quoi! dit moi ce qui se passe!

-William m'a appelé trois fois et j'ai manqué ça!

Il écoutait ses trois messages, prenant soin de les enregistrer. Le premier lui demandait les pages d'un devoir, le deuxième disait qu'il avait finalement trouvé les pages du devoir et le dernier, récent d'une dizaine de minutes, lui demandait s'il faisait quelque chose. Grell sentit son cœur battre à 100 miles à l'heure, ses joues se colorèrent brusquement en rappelant William.

-Tu es trop mignon quand t'es heureux, Grellichou…

-M'appelle pas comme ça… OH! Ça sonne!

Après trois sonneries, William finit par décrocher.

-Oui allo?

-William? C-c'est Grell…

-Ah! Grell! Tu as finalement ouvert ton téléphone…

-Oui, désolé, j'étais en train de parler avec ma meilleure amie…

-Oh, bien… je vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps…

-Non! Non! Elle ne fait que bailler depuis dix minutes… il est vraiment tard, chez elle…

-Ah?

-Oui. Et… tu voulais savoir si je faisais quelque chose ce soir? lui demanda Grell en regardant sa meilleure amie somnoler.

-Oui! Je… je voulais savoir si… je sais pas, est-ce que t'as mangé?

-Non? répondit Grell, dont le cœur s'emportait un peu trop par la tournure des événements.

-Cool! Je veux dire… Parfait! Je… j'aurais peut-être pensé à… je sais pas… peut-être un resto? J'ai remarqué que t'allais pas trop bien, ces derniers temps…

-William, est-ce que tes vraiment en train de m'inviter à un rencard?

-Heu… oui?

-Est-ce que… tu…. Peux venir me chercher chez moi? Je te texte l'adresse….

-Ok! Je… je serai là à 6 :00…

-Parfait!

Et puis, les deux garçons raccrochèrent, l'un soulagé que sa demande aie fonctionné, l'autre réveillant sa meilleure amie en criant de joie parce qu'allait À un rendez-vous. Ça allait être la plus belle soirée de sa vie, il le sentait.


	4. Chapter 4

Mouhahahahaha! Le fameux rendez-vous! Je me suis tellement amusée à imaginer les deux tourteaux, vous pouvez pas savoir. Merci a Twilight-and-Blackbutler pour la correction, je sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans elle. LOOOOOVE!

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**I fell in love for the first time**_

Chapitre 4

Grell ne savait pas quoi mettre : sexy, chic, mignon ou trainée? Trop de choix dans cette garde-robe trop petite avec beaucoup trop de linge. Il demanda conseil à Naomi, qui lui dit rapidement un « normal » fatigué avant de s'excuser et de se déconnecter pour se coucher. Grell alla prendre quelques morceaux de vêtements et juste quand il finissait de mettre une touche de mascara, on cogna à la porte.

William se tenait devant la porte, droit comme un « I », replaçant nerveusement ses lunettes. Il lissa son chandail à manches courtes qui se resserrait légèrement à ses biceps. Son jean noir lui allait à merveille. Il angoissait légèrement, ayant peur que Grell soit déçu de son apparence. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il ne sut pas ce qui fut le plus surprenant : le beau jeune homme devant lui ou l'état de l'appartement.

L'appartement en question était vraiment crasseux. Les murs et le plafond étaient jaunis par la cigarette et ne semblaient pas très épais. Le plancher semblait tellement fragile qu'il donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de s'écrouler à tout moment. Les canapés étaient en mauvais états, la cuisine était peu attrayante, les seules décorations qui étaient présentent était des babioles rouges vives. En un mot, l'appartement était crasseux. Contrairement au garçon qui se tenait devant lui.

Grell était un peu timide. Il n'avait jamais osé inviter quelqu'un chez lui, on ne pouvait même pas se demander pourquoi. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en une queue de cheval sur le dessus de sa tête, laissant à découvert ses frêles épaules. Il portait un jean bleu qui lui moulait très légèrement les mollets et les cuisses. Il avait troqué ses immenses talons aiguilles pour de simples converses rouges. Un débardeur noir un peu décolleté lui moulait le haut du corps et une écharpe rouge complétait sa tenue. Il avait une touche de maquillage, rien d'extravagant, et cela lui allait à merveille. Il tenait dans ses poings une veste rouge. Grell leva les yeux vers son rencard en esquissant un petit sourire qui fit fondre le cœur de William.

« -J'ai eu peur de ne pas avoir mis une tenue appropriée…

-C'est vraiment correct, ça… ça te fait très bien.

-Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

William prit le compliment avec un sourire et tendit le bras à son ami. Grell enfila rapidement sa veste et s'accrocha au bras de William. La soirée s'annonçait plus fraîche et très agréable.

* * *

Le souper s'était très bien passé. Ils avaient bien mangé et William avait insisté pour payer lui-même. Grell ne voulait pas passer pour le genre de garçon qui profitait de la richesse des autres et William lui assura qu'il n'en était rien. Après avoir mangé, ils se promenèrent un peu, Grell toujours accroché au bras de William, en profitant pour appuyer sa tête sur son épaule de temps à autre. Parfois, il croisait des couples qui se promenaient aussi ou seulement restaient assis sur un banc. William appréciait la présence de Grell à ses cotés et ce dernier pensait qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de tenir le bras du garçon près de lui. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, riant de temps à autre. Puis, le triste moment vint où William devait laisser Grell chez lui.

« -Et bien… commença Grell en souriant gentiment. J'ai passé une excellente soirée. Très agréable.

-Moi aussi. On pourra recommencer quand bon te semblera. »

Grell souriait de toutes ses dents. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, embrassa rapidement la joue de William, rentra chez lui en lançant un « bonne nuit, Will… fait de beaux rêves » et referma la porte.

William eut le feu aux joues immédiatement. Autre que sa mère et quelques fois son père quand il était très jeune, personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé sur la joue. Il posa doucement la main où les lèvres de Grell l'avait effleurées, souriant bêtement et se dirigea vers la sortie, heureux comme pas un.

De son coté de la porte, Grell s'était retourné vivement, faisant dos à la porte, et porta ses mains sur sa bouche. Derrière ses doigts, il souriant comme il n'avait jamais sourit depuis que ses parents l'avait jeté dans ce logement pourri. Il s'adossa a la porte, se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol.

« -Je… je l'ai embrassé sur la joue… et je l'ai appelé, Will… »

Grell poussa un petit cri de joie, tapant un peu des pieds sur le sol. Il avait vraiment l'air d'une adolescente pleine d'hormones qui venait de se faire parler par le garçon de ses rêves. Si Naomi le voyait en ce moment, c'est certain qu'elle ne manquerait pas de le taquiner sur ça. Il se releva et se jeta sur son ordinateur portable, se dépêchant d'écrire à toute vitesse tous les détails à sa meilleure amie. Il lui envoya le tout et se prépara pour aller se coucher. Il était tellement excité qu'il eu beaucoup de difficultés à s'endormir.

Ce fut de même pour William qui, dans sa chambre, regardait le plafond avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, donc il avait pu éviter un interrogatoire de sa mère sur la raison de cet air si heureux sur son visage. Couché sur le dos, bras derrière la tête, lunettes sur sa table de chevet, il regardait le plafond et s'endormit très tard, sentant encore les douces lèvres de Grell sur sa joue.


	5. Chapter 5

*tape dans mes mains* Je suis contente, j'ai trop de plaisir à faire cette fanfic. Mes reviews sont super agréable, vous êtes supe Merci a twilight-and-blackbutler d'être la meilleure et de corriger mes trucs ET si vous avez aimé le personnage de Naomie, et bien... Remercier ma copine, c'est elle qui me l'a TO-TA-LE-MENT inspirer. Et sur ce...

**_Bonne Lecture!_**

Chapitre 5

Trois jours après leur rendez-vous, Grell soulevait beaucoup de questions : Pourquoi ne jouait-il plus à la catin? Il n'avait plus tous les privilèges qu'il avait, pourquoi? Comment ça il ne veut plus rien faire? Où étaient ses talons-hauts et ses jupes? Ils sortaient d'où, ces fringues?

Peut importe où il allait, Grell se faisait drôlement épier. Ses cheveux étaient attachés de toutes sortes de manières ou ne les coiffait juste pas. Plus de maquillage extravagant et de vêtement qui laissaient voir plus de peau que de tissus. Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui semblait apprécier, mais il ne s'en occupait pas : seul l'avis de son beau brun lui importait, et ce dernier ne semblait pas détester du tout. Même qu'il l'encourageait à continuer de porter ce genre de vêtements.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent, et on fut bientôt début février. La folie de la Saint-Valentin battait son plein, tout le monde voulait le prestige d'avoir Grell comme valentin. Mais gentiment, il repoussait chaque prétendant. Il répondait non à chaque lettre que l'on glissait dans son casier. Mais tout le monde insistait, tout le monde le voulait. C'est en partie pour cette raison que William attendit longtemps avant de demander à Grell d'être son valentin. Pouvant être très timide de nature, il avait été très intimidé par le nombre de demandes que Grell avait reçu. Quelques jours avant la Saint-Valentin, il prit son courage à deux mains et glissa une petite enveloppe rouge dans la case de Grell. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que son voisin de casier se trouvait justement derrière lui.

« -Will? Tu fais quoi? »

L'interpellé sursauta violemment, se retourna, rouge jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

« -Heu… je… je faisais r-rien…. Rien du tout…

-Ça va? T'es tout rouge! Dit Grell en avançant vers sa case. »

Il fit sa combinaison et il fut bien surpris de voir une petite enveloppe rouge sur le dessus de ses choses. Il se tourna vers William, qui ouvrait aussi son casier. Le rouquin regarda l'enveloppe à nouveau, ravi de voir que quelqu'un avait prit la peine d'avoir prit un papier de sa couleur préférée. Il l'ouvrit et lut attentivement le contenu de la lettre. Après une petite minute, Grell fit une petite moue et regarda William.

« -Écoute, William, je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir dire non…

-Tu as déjà quelqu'un, hein? J'aurais du m'y prendre plus tôt…

-Non! J'aurais vraiment apprécié être ton valentin, mais… je suis très occupé, le 14…

-Ah bon? Tu fais quoi? »

La question parut mettre Grell mal à l'aise. Il regarda l'enveloppe, joua un peu avec, se tortillait les doigts. William comprit qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment en parler.

« -Je… ça va, pas obligé de me répondre. Je devrais me mêler de mes affaires.

-Non, ça va. Je ne t'en veux pas. T'es curieux, c'est tout! Mais je préfère ne pas en parler, c'est…. Très personnel. Peut-être qu'un jour je te le dirai! »

Et avec un sourire bien placé, Grell fit croire à William que tout allait pour le mieux…

Le 14 février. Trop de cœur partout, trop de couple se papouillaient partout, trop de roses pour rien. William n'était pas un grand fan de la Saint-Valentin, il trouvait cette journée là encore plus déprimante que les autres 14 février. L'école dégoulinait de petites attentions entre couple, ce qui était vraiment dégoûtant, il était le seul garçon sans valentin et, la cerise sur le gâteau, Grell n'était même pas là. Une journée affreuse, quoi! Après l'école, William marchait lentement chez lui. Il n'avait pas de devoir, c'était vendredi. Il arriva chez lui, embrassa sa mère sur la joue, salua son père qui lisait le journal dans le salon et monta dans sa chambre. Il se coucha sur son lit, regardant le plafond, les bras derrière la tête. Il se demandait encore pourquoi Grell n'était pas là. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de prévu, aujourd'hui?

Les questions tournaient à cent miles à l'heure dans sa tête. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il faillit ne pas entendre la sonnerie de son cellulaire. Il le prit et lorsqu'il regarda qui l'appelait, il vit la photo de Grell. Tout sourire, il décrocha. Mais il perdit bien vite son sourire. À l'autre bout du fil, il entendit une petite voix parsemée de sanglots.

« -Grell? Est-ce que c'est toi? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-William-Will… fait j-juste… viens chez moi, s'il te plaît…. Articulait Grell entre deux sanglots.

-D'accord… j'arrive, donne moi quelque minutes.

-O-okay… fait vite… »

Puis, William raccrocha.

Trois coups furent cognés à la porte de Grell. William était très inquiet. Personne ne répondait. Il cogna encore. Rien.

« -Grell? Grell, c'est moi! William! Ouvre! »

Il tourna la poignée de porte et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas verrouillé. Il ouvrit lentement la porte. L'appartement était toujours aussi crasseux. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois qu'il était venu, Grell ne l'attendait pas sur le seuil de la porte avec un petit air gêné ou un grand sourire sur le visage. Normalement, il n'entendait pas des sanglots en provenance du salon et Grell n'était pas assis en boule sur son gros canapé en train de pleurer. Ce tableau déchira encore plus le cœur de William. Il entra lentement, ferma la porte et s'avança doucement vers la forme que formait Grell sur le canapé en cuir rouge. Il serrait quelque chose. C'était carré, en bois et pas très épais.

William s'assit à côté de Grell, lui passant doucement une main dans le dos. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Grell se jeta sur lui. Le cadre qu'il serrait contre lui était tombé sur les genoux du brun. Ce dernier en profita pour regarder la photo.

La photo montrait une vieille dame toute ridée dont les cheveux blancs comme neige avaient été ramenés en un chignon sur le dessus de sa tête. Son sourire était chaleureux et elle avait l'air heureuse. Dans ses bras, elle serrait un petit Grell, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ou 9 ans. Ses cheveux courts rouge lui tombaient adorablement devant les yeux. Un sourire immense illuminait son visage. Il ne faisait pas vraiment « petit garçon » dans ces vêtements, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'une fille non plus. Ses petits bras étaient accrochés au cou de la vieille dame et leurs joues étaient collées ensemble. William les trouvait adorable ensemble. Puis, il regarda Grell en pleurs contre lui. Il lui frotta le dos, lui caressa les cheveux et lui murmura de petites chose encourageantes jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Grell sanglota un peu encore et demanda à William s'il pouvait dormir a l'appartement ce soir. Chose qu'aucune personne pourvue de cœur ne put refuser en voyant les petits yeux bouffis, le petit nez rouge et les joues mouillées de Grell.


	6. Chapter 6

Héhéhé, je sens que je me suis fait détester pour le dernier chapitre... Mais COMMENT ai-je pu finir sur ça! Oh mon dieu, le drame! :P Alors, vous allez finalement savoir ce qui c'est passer avec Grell... Et je vous le dit, même moi j'ai verser une petite larme en écrivant... :/ Mais bon, je suis quand même fière. Merci à twilight-and-blackbutler de me corriger (comme toujours) et...

_**Bonne lecture!**_

Chapitre 6

William finit d'allumer plusieurs chandelles dans le salon. Il pleuvait incroyablement fort dehors et les éclairs s'enchaînaient assez vite. Il n'y avait plus d'électricité depuis un petit moment et Grell gardait toujours une quantité phénoménale de chandelles de toutes les tailles et les odeurs.

« -M-merci, Will… de… de rester pour moi…

-Ça va… Je suis là pour toi. Tu veux en parler? »

William sentit Grell se blottir encore plus. Il passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre son torse. Grell se sentait en confiance. Il pouvait tout lui dire. Alors, il se lança dans ses explications, le regard dans le vide, faiblement éclairé par les chandelles qui offraient un éclairage tamisé.

La vieille femme sur la photo était sa grand-mère, Nadia de son prénom. Elle avait été la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Ses parents étant toujours partis dans un pays différent tous les trois mois, il avait vécu chez cette vieille dame. Elle lui avait tout montré. Elle l'avait accepté et supporté dans tout, que ce soit sa sexualité ou sa manière de s'habiller. Un jour, on commençait à reconnaître des symptômes de l'Alzheimer. Elle oubliait tout ce qui ait pu se passer la journée d'avant. Les souvenirs de l'enfance de Grell s'effaçaient petit à petit, sans qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit. Grell avait pour tradition d'aller lui porter un gros bouquet de roses à chaque Saint-Valentin. Mais cette année, lorsqu'il c'était présenté à sa chambre, au centre de personnes âgées, les choses s'étaient déroulées un peu différemment des autres années. Grell lui avait offert les roses, mais…. Nadia ne l'avait pas reconnu. Son visage lui était complètement inconnu, ses souvenirs étaient partis pour toujours. Et voir le visage de sa grand-mère qui le prenait pour un parfait étranger fut trop dur pour lui. Il lui laissa les roses et s'était enfuit en pleurant. La seule personne qui l'avait aimé tel qu'il était et à qui il accordait le plus d'importance dans sa vie ne se rappelait même plus de lui.

William écoutait tout en silence. Il regardait le petit corps frêle de Grell dans ses bras, son visage remplit d'une tristesse infinie, ces petites larmes silencieuses qui roulaient sur ses joues. Il en essuya une du bout du doigt et planta un baiser sur la tête du garçon dans ses bras.

« -William?

-Oui?

-Tu pourrais dormir dans mon lit?

-Mais oui, Grell. Si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux.

-William?

-Oui, Grell?

-Ça va avoir l'air con comme demande, mais… Tu pourrais me raconter une histoire?

-Mais certainement, Grell.

-William?

-Oui?

- Tu ne vas pas raconter ça a l'école, hein?

-Non. Jamais. Promis.

-Ok… Oh! Et, William?

-Oui?

-… Merci d'être le garçon le plus extraordinaire de la terre. »

Le brun sourit à ce dernier commentaire. Il continua à jouer dans les cheveux de Grell longtemps encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux fatigués. Ils se levèrent, éteignirent les chandelles et allèrent dans la chambre de Grell. Ce dernier passa un pantalon de pyjama noir rayé gris à William. Ils s'allongèrent dans le grand lit de Grell et remontèrent les couvertures sur eux.

« -William?

-Oui, Grell?

-Est-ce que ça te dérange si je me colle à toi pendant la nuit?

-Pas du tout.

-Et si je me colle tout de suite?

-Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être dérangeant. »

Grell sourit un peu et se colla contre William, qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il entreprit de lui raconter le petit chaperon rouge, malgré le sommeil. Mais bien avant qu'il n'arrive à la fin, il regarda le roux dans ses bras, qui dormait profondément, sa respiration régulière soulevait quelques mèches de cheveux. Le brun sourit, posa un petit baiser sur le front de Grell, souffla la chandelle qui était restée allumée à coté du lit et chuchota une dernière fois :

« -Bonne nuit, Grell… Dors bien. »

Puis, il s'endormit, serrant Grell contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'envole et ne revienne jamais.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut les gens! Désoler si ça été long, mon foutu document à pas voulu se faire corriger par ma fabuleuse correctrice (twight-and-blackbutler). En passant, je lui dédie fièrement le début du chapitre, elle qui me l'a si bien inspiré... Merci au super reviews, mon coeur fait toujours des pirouettes en les lisant. :)

**_Bonne Lecture, les gens :)_**

Chapitre 7

_« -W-Will... ah! Oui! » _

_Les gémissements résonnaient partout dans la pièce. Halètements, bruits de peaux qui claquent ensemble… _

_« -P-Plus, William! Oui, plus! » _

William se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa dans le lit et regarda autour de lui. Il était encore dans le lit de Grell avec le roux collé à lui. Il était en sueur et en pleine érection. Mais c'est quoi, ces manies de faire ce genre de rêves! Surtout quand ces rêves concernaient principalement son meilleur ami! Juste à se remémorer les détails, il avait le feu aux joues. Il sentit Grell remuer à coté de lui. D'une voix toute endormie, il marmonna :

« -William, pour l'amour du ciel, tu fais quoi?

-Heu… r-rien, Grell… je… je vais aux toilettes… »

Il se leva et se dépêcha d'aller régler son « petit problème ».

* * *

William n'était pas de ces gens qui avaient de la facilité à se rendormir le matin. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de retourner se coucher, il savait qu'il réveillerait Grell. A la place, il était allé faire le tour de l'appartement, ramasser les chandelles qui traînaient un peu partout. Lorsqu'il eu finit, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. C'était vraiment atroce. Comment Grell, raffiné et élégant dans tout ce qu'il faisait, pouvait vivre dans cet appartement? Le brun fouilla un peu dans les armoires et sortit tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire des crêpes. Il aimait les crêpes. Tous le monde aime les crêpes.

Ce fut l'odeur délicieuse de crêpes en pleine cuisson qui tira Grell de son sommeil. Il s'assit dans son lit et regarda autour de lui. William n'était pas là… il sortit de son lit, enfila sa robe de chambre rouge et sortit voir ce qui se passait. William, tout concentré dans sa tâche, faisait cuire des crêpes. Une petite pile de crêpes, des petits fruits rouges, un couteau et du coulis de fruits se tenaient à coté de lui.

« -William? Tu… tu fais des crêpes?

-Bon matin a toi aussi, Grell…

-Merci, toi aussi… Alors, tu fais des crêpes?

-Ta perspicacité m'étonnera toujours, tu sais? »

Grell s'assit au comptoir en ricanant. William prit une crêpe, découpa rapidement un petit cœur dans le milieu, mit du coulis et la donna au roux. C'était tout simplement adorable. Il prit l'assiette et commença à manger, rougissant légèrement.

« -Merci… »

William avait prit sa douche chez Grell. Ça ne dérangeait pas le rouquin de lui prêter son savon et son shampoing. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, William n'était vêtu que d'une serviette de bain. Grell eu extrêmement chaud, tout d'un coup. Comment pouvait-on être aussi beau? Si être séduisant et sexy pouvait être un crime, il serait bon pour la peine de mort!

« -Grell? Ça va? Tu…. Tu me fixe drôlement…

-Heuuuu… non, c-ça va! Hein! Trèèèèèèèès bien! Je… je dois prendre ma douche, moi aussi! »

Il sortit son invité de la salle de bain, ferma brusquement la porte et s'appuya dessus. _Oh mon dieu, il est tellement beau! _Pensa-t-il. Je_ n'ai vu que le torse. Qu'est-ce que ça serait sans la serviette! Mmm…. Grell, Grell, Grell, arrête de penser à ça, tu vas band- oh, chouette… trop tard… _il se leva, se déshabilla et ouvrit l'eau de la douche. Il mit sa main sous l'eau jusqu'à ce que la température soit parfaite et rentra dans la douche et fit ce qu'il avait à faire. L'eau chaude emporta lentement le fond de teint qu'il avait sur les bras, révélant des cicatrices très variées : certaines paraissaient profondes, d'autre moins, des petites, des longues, des vieilles et des très récentes. Grell avait le don d'appliquer son maquillage pour que ça ne paraisse jamais. Lorsqu'il eut les mains libres, il passa doucement un doigt sur quelques nouvelles cicatrices qui battaient des records de profondeurs. Sa grand-mère l'avait vraiment bouleversé. Juste d'y penser lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Il chassa rapidement ces idées, se concentrant sur le déjeuner que William lui avait fait. Il était un amour avec lui. Personne ne prenait soin de lui comme il le faisait. Son sourire, ses petites joues qui devenaient rouges quand il était gêné, ses grimaces, ses petits rires… tout pour rendre Grell un peu plus heureux le jour… et un peu plus amoureux a chaque fois. _Non mais s'il savait, j'aurais tellement l'air stupide! Raah, je suis la définition même du mot « découragement », moi! _

Sa douche dura une demi-heure et le temps qu'il prit pour se préparer le fit sortir de la salle de bain qu'une heure plus tard. Un record! Il chercha un peu William du regard et le vit observer des photos accrochées sur les murs. Il avait un petit air curieux et sérieux qui le rendait adorable. Grell rougit et alla s'habiller. Il enfila caleçon, jeans serrés noirs et chandail à manches longues rouge avec de larges bandes noires. Il se peigna rapidement les cheveux, posa ses lunettes sur son nez et rejoint William dans le salon. Le brun ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, il était plongé dans la contemplation d'une photo de Grell et ses parents. Le rouquin se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure et passa ses bras autour de la poitrine de son ami. Ce dernier sursauta et regarda le sujet de ses rêves le serrer par derrière. Il rougit en repensant au rêve de ce matin et essaya de penser à autre chose. Il se retourna et serra Grell dans ses bras.

« -Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oh, pas grand-chose. Peut-être un peu de ménage : c'est le foutoir, ici.

-C'est pas SI pire que ça, je trouve!

-Si tu le dit… mais sinon, je ne fais rien…

-Alors… est-ce que ça te dirait de venir chez moi? Mes parents pourraient te rencontrer, ça serait bien!

-Heu… t'es sûr? Je… je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir…

-N'aies pas peur, ça serait juste une visite comme ça! Et tu pourrais probablement coucher chez moi, aussi!

-Ah bon?

-Mais oui! Et ça te changerais les idées….

-… Vu comme ça… ok! Je vais faire mon sac et j'arrive… »

Les deux garçons se lâchèrent à contrecœur et Grell alla préparer son sac. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard encore, les deux garçons partirent vers le manoir Spears.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour mes lecteurs d'amour que j'adore appeler les gens! J'ai enfin publier, oui! je remercie les gens qui m'ont envoyer des reviews. Vous avez toujours les bons mots pour faire ma journée! 3 Et je tiens a dire deux petites choses avant de vous laissez lire. premièrement, je suis désolée de vous avoir donnés des faux espoirs avec le début du dernier chapitre. C'était méchant de ma part de jouer avec vos hormones. xD Deuxièmement, je tiens a vous dire que ce chapitre ne raconte PAS ce qui s'est passer quand Grell est allé coucher chez William. Désoler pour ça aussi. Bon! Je fini le blabla sur mon éternel et adoré:

**_Bonne Lecture_**

Chapitre 8

Depuis quatre semaines, le régime alimentaire de Grell se résumait à…. tous ce qu'il pouvait trouver pour manger ses émotions. Et il avait de quoi se goinfrer! Premièrement, sa meilleure amie, Naomi, ne l'avait pas contacté depuis longtemps et William ne pouvait plus vraiment passer chez lui après l'école, s'étant trouvé un job dans un gym. Deuxièmement, quand il était allé dormir chez William, il s'était rendu compte à quel point sa situation familiale était désastreuse. Troisièmement, sa grand-mère l'avait complètement détruit. Et finalement… il n'était pas foutu d'avouer ses sentiments à William. Pa-thé-ti-que. Il se regardait dans le miroir, il se trouvait gros, et mangeait encore plus. Cercle vicieux. Et personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Un jour, alors que Grell s'était encore tapé un paquet de réglisse avant les cours, William l'accrocha.

« -Grell, je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal ou quelque chose du genre, mais… en tant que meilleur ami, je…

-Dis-le. Je suis rendu avec un gros cul et un ventre monstrueux.

-Non! C'est juste…. Tu te négliges et je ne veux pas que ça dégénère. On a une nouvelle employée et je me disais que tu l'aimerais bien…

-Parce que tu crois que lever des poids de trois cents kilo et avoir une coach sur mon dos qui va passer trois heures à me gueuler dessus vont m'aider à oublier toute les merdes qui m'arrive dans ma vie? Répondit froidement Grell en prenant rageusement une bouchée de réglisse.

-Qui a parlé de poids? Tu peux courir sur le tapis roulant ou faire du vélo….

-J'ai pas les moyens, de toute façon.

-Et si tu les avais, tu irais?

-… Mouais, peut-être bien… »

William lui fit un immense sourire et sortit une enveloppe et la tendit à Grell.

« -Mais je t'avertis : si tu la prends, tu n'as pas le droit de me la redonner. »

Curieux, le roux la prit après une légère hésitation, « _bon, il-est pas pour me payer un abonnement… alors, qu'est-ce que c'est?_ » pensa-t-il. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et la referme aussitôt. Grell regarda William avec des yeux aussi gros que des melons, ouvrit l'enveloppe à nouveau et la ferma. Il recommença son cirque trois ou quatre fois avant de tendre l'enveloppe à William.

« -Mais non. Reprends ça! Merde, William, là-dedans, y'a assez d'argent pour payer mon loyer et les dépenses rattachées à ça, mon cellulaire et au moins trois ans d'abonnement de gym! Je peux pas accepter ça!

-Hey, je te l'ai dit : si tu la prends, tu la garde. Je ne la reprends pas.

-Mais William-  
-Hep hep hep… Pas de mais. Je t'ai déjà abonné, en passant. Je veux te voir à mon gym demain après l'école.  
-Mais William!  
-tut tut tut! Pas de mais. »

William sourit une dernière fois et partit, laissant un Grell bien surpris. Il regarda l'enveloppe et sourit légèrement.

« -À plus tard, William…. »

* * *

Après l'école, Grell se dépêcha de se changer, de se faire une queue de cheval bien haute et prit son sac avec ses vêtements de sport dedans. William l'attendait devant le bloc appartement, trop heureux de venir en aide à son meilleur ami. Ils marchèrent tout bonnement au gym, se demandant s'ils avaient compris telle ou telle chose pendant les cours. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lieu de travaille de William, ce dernier se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

« -Viens, Grell, j'ai juste besoin de mettre mon uniforme de travaille avant de commencer. »

Le roux le suivit avec enthousiasme, se retenant de baver en regardant son meilleur ami se changer. Le brun aussi se retenait de le dévorer des yeux. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, William vit une petite brunette dans le même habit que lui. Tout souriant, il l'appela.

« -Hé ho! Naomi! C'est lui, mon ami, que je te parlais! Grell, voici ta coach! »

La dite Naomi se retourna et se figea. Grell, lui, était déjà figé. Puis, William dût se boucher les oreilles pour les protéger des cris des deux hystériques qui hurlaient tellement fort qu'on aurait eu peur que le gym ne s'écroule.

« -NAO! NAO NAO NAO NAOMI D'AMOUR!  
-GRELL! GRELL GRELL GRELL GRELL D'AMOUR! »

Les deux amis de longues dates se sautaient dans les bras en pleurant de joie. Voilà pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas parlé : elle était revenue! Elle avait dû chercher un logement, un travail et se remettre à l'heure… Le décalage horaire, ça tue! Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Naomi s'empressa de sermonner Grell sur sa bedaine d'homme enceint.

« -Non mais elle est passée où, ta silhouette de rêve! Tu as vidé ta cafétéria, ou quoi? Je suis sûr que t'es même pas capable de faire trois pas sans t'essouffler!

-N-Naomi… C'est pas une manière de s'adresser à un client! S'empressa de dire William, qui n'aimait pas du tout la voir crier après la diva qui baissait la tête à chaque phrase.

-Oh, si tu savais ce qu'on est capable de se dire! Je ne fais que le pomper. Bon! Aller, ma grosse échalote, tu viens avec moi, je vais te faire perdre ta bedaine d'homme des cavernes. Direction, les tapis roulant. Mais tu pourrais te coucher au sol et rouler, tu arriverais plus vite! »

Et ce qui étonna le plus William était l'air déterminé sur le visage du roux lorsqu'il suivit sa meilleure amie de longue date.

* * *

Les semaines passaient et la taille de Grell ne pouvait pas aller mieux. Il perdait son surplus de poids aussi vite qu'il ne l'avait gagné. Il venait à chaque jour faire une demi-heure de tapis roulant, une demi-heure de vélo et une demi-heure de musculation diverse. William se faisait souvent surprendre par Naomi à mater Grell. C'est pas de sa faute si, quand il se penchait pendant qu'il pédalait, il montrait accidentellement son string rouge vif!

La détermination de Grell était époustouflante. Un jour, il avait demandé à William de venir chez lui pour l'aider à vider son appartement de toute malbouffe et de faire l'épicerie avec lui. Naomi était plus que fière de son ami. Même si elle trouvait sa détermination un peu trop… intense. Après un entraînement, alors que la jeune femme était assise sur le comptoir en regardant William travailler, elle accrocha Grell.

« -Grell, est-ce que tu es sûr que ça va? Voila quelques semaines, ton régime alimentaire se résumait à de la crème glacée aux oréo. Maintenant, tu brûles de calories en deux entraînements que moi en une semaine.  
-Heu… C'est que… Je veux pas trop en parler. »

Cette réponse titilla William. Il connaissait assez Grell pour savoir lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas et en ce moment, tous les signes lui indiquaient un problème.

« -Naomi, je pars. J'ai fini pour ce soir.

-Okay, passez une belle soirée, les garçons! »

William, lorsqu'il sortit dehors avec Grell qui l'avait gentiment attendu, alla droit au but. Il marcha avec le roux, bras dessus, bras dessous et lâcha la bombe :

« -Bon. Toi, ça va pas et tu a l'obligation de me dire ce qu'il y a, mon grand.  
-Oui et je voulais justement t'en parler.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-Mes parents arrivent dans une semaine. Et j'angoisse à mort. »


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour vous! Nouveau chapitre, ouais! J'espère que vous allez l'aimez. Et si vous l'aimez pas, bin... Dites le moi quand même! Envoyer moi des reviews! Aller! Je mords pas! Pas si fort, en tout cas... héhéhé... Alors, c'est ça! Merci à ma correctrice,** twilight-and-blackbutler**, et merci à **Alazais **pour ses supers reviews super encourageantes! :) Sur ce,

_**Bonne Lecture! **_

Chapitre 9

Si on pouvait décrire la situation de Grell et William en un mot, ce serait « PANIQUE ». Il y a une semaine, William ne comprenait pas pourquoi Grell avait peur de la venue de ses parents. Maintenant qu'il le savait, ils étaient deux à paniquer.

Les parents de Grell étant toujours partis, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment vu leur fils grandir. Les seules choses qu'ils savaient à propos de leur fils étaient ses notes scolaires, son nom et la base de son apparence physique. Sinon, c'était presque dire qu'ils ne connaissaient pas leur fils. Tellement que, dans l'e-mail qu'ils avaient envoyé a Grell pour annoncer leur arrivée était :

«_Bonjour Grell! Nous t'envoyons un petit message pour t'annoncer que nous arrivons le week-end du 12 mai! Nous avons su pour grand-maman Nadia… C'est horrible. Nous espérons que tu seras là, nous avons une adorable surprise pour toi! Nous espérons que tu as trouvé une petite-copine! Nous serions tellement heureux de la rencontrer si tu en as une! Passe un beau mois, nous avons hâte de te revoir! Ça va bientôt faire 7 ans depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus! Gros bisou tout droit du Cambodge, cette fois-ci! _

_Maman et papa qui t'aiment xox_

Alors, en une semaine, Grell et William devraient améliorer l'allure de l'appartement, cacher tous les vêtements de pute, cacher certains posters de chanteurs trop sexy sans chandail, trouver des vêtements légèrement plus masculin pour le roux, préparer la chambre d'amis, prévoir des repas et, le plus crucial de tout, trouver un moyen d'annoncer aux parents de Grell qu'il était homosexuel. Ça allait être une soirée haute en couleur…

_Ding-Dong! _

Grell avait envie de crier. Ses parents étaient là! Il aimait ses parents… mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de céder à la panique. Ils se voyaient tous les 7 ans, en moyenne. Une chance que William était avec lui. Il lissa son chandail noir et alla répondre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, un homme et une femme lancèrent un cri de joie et serrèrent Grell. L'homme était assez petit, avait de petites lunettes rondes mais il inspirait le respect. Sa peau était très bronzée, ses cheveux étaient courts et probablement teints pour cacher le gris. Pour compléter le portrait, autour de ses yeux bruns foncés, il avait des pattes d'oies, qui lui donnaient un air plus voyageur et chaleureux. La femme, elle, était grande, mince et élancée. Elle n'avait pas une poitrine très fournie, mais ça ne la rendait pas moins belle. Ses cheveux longs et frisés tombaient dans son dos, quelques rides cernaient ses yeux à elle aussi et sa peau était plus bronzée que celle de son mari.

« -Oh mon dieu, Grell! Tes cheveux sont tellement longs! Et droits! Je te l'ai déjà dit, mon cœur en sucre, le fer plat ruine les cheveux. » lui dit gentiment sa mère avec un adorable petit accent espagnol.

William lança un regard amusé à Grell qui voulait dire « tu te passes les cheveux au fer plat? » et il se fit répondre par une grimace amicale.

« -À ce que je vois, tu a une ami avec toi! Pas de petites-copines?

-Non papa, désolé… Pas cette fois…

-C'est pas grave. Tu vas en trouver une, un jour, j'en suis sûr. Tu nous présente?

-Oh! Heu… Oui! Papa, maman, je vous présente William, mon meilleur ami. William, je te présente mes parents… Ma mère, Agneta, et mon père, Frederick. »

Après quelques poignées de mains rapides, les parents de Grell allèrent déposer leurs sacs et posèrent une grosse boite sur la table.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est, madre?

-J'adore quand tu m'appelle comme ça, mi amor…. C'est ta surprise! Tu vas l'adorer, j'en suis sûre…. »

Grell ouvrit la boite et retint un petit cri de joie. Il plongea ses mains dans la boîte et ressortit un tout petit bébé chat qui miaulait faiblement. Il était brun foncé avec les pattes et le museau blanc et quelques petites touches brunes caramel.

« -Oh mon dieu! U-un chat! Il est trop mignon!

-Nous savions que tu en voulais désespérément un, alors nous t'en avons trouvé un! C'est une petite femelle… Comment vas-tu l'appeler?

-Charlie! Charlie c'est trop beau comme nom. Elle va s'appeler Charlie! Merci! »

Grell serra ses parents et sauta de joie.

Après le repas, tout le monde alla s'asseoir dans le salon. Les jeunes hommes écoutèrent quelques anecdotes de voyages, les parents prirent des nouvelles de Grell et apprirent à connaitre William. Lorsque les conversations furent un peu moins animées, Grell sentit que c'était le moment de parler à ses parents.

« -Heum….. P-papa? Maman? Je… J'ai besoin de vous dire quelque chose…

-Que se passe-t-il, mi amor? S'inquiéta sa mère.

-Tout va bien, Grell?

-Oui! Tout va bien, papa… C'est juste que… Vous savez, on ne prend pas beaucoup le temps de se parler et… Il y a certaines choses que j'aimerais que vous sachiez…

-Tu peux tout nous dire, mi amor…

-Je… Bon, commençons par le commencement. Je n'ai jamais été tout à fait « normal », à proprement parler. J'ai toujours préféré m'habiller avec des vêtements un peu plus… féminins. »

Il regarda ses parents, légèrement nerveux, et son angoisse augmenta très légèrement en voyant qu'ils l'écoutaient très attentivement. Il déglutit et continua son monologue, encouragé par William à coté de lui qui lui fit un léger coup de tête encourageant.

« -J'ai toujours préféré jouer avec les filles et leur poupées Barbie que les garçons et leur petites autos. Je m'amusais, plus jeune, à me déguiser en fille dans les vêtements de grand-maman Nadia. Je me fais les jambes à la cire et je suis plus féminin que certaines filles. Je n'ai jamais eu de petite-amie non plus. Je vous aime beaucoup, même si on ne se voit pas très souvent, mais je me sentais très mal de ne pas vous dire la première chose que je dirais à n'importe qui… Je…. Oh mon dieu, J'arrive pas a croire que j'ai attendu tout ce temps pour vous le dire, mais… Je… Je suis gay. »

La bombe lâchée, les yeux d'Agneta s'arrondirent et la bouche de Frederick s'ouvrit en grand. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ça. Il eu un vent de malaise et Grell se laissa retomber sur le canapé et s'éventa avec sa main. William posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort et lui fit un petit sourire rassurant, lui faisant comprendre que tout allait bien et que le pire était passé. Après quelques minutes en silence, Agneta se racla la gorge.

« -Tu… Tu l'as toujours su?

-Si, madre… Mais je reste le même! Je reste Grell Sutcliff…

-Je le sais, mi amor… Il va juste nous falloir un peu de temps pour… Pour nous habituer, tu vois?

-Oui, je vois…

-Je… Je crois que je vais aller me coucher… »

Grell regarda son père, l'air un peu triste. Il le regarda se relever et s'approcher de lui, lui prendre le bras doucement et le serrer contre lui. La mère de Grell les rejoignit dans cette étreinte familiale.

« -Mais je suis tout me même heureux que tu aies été assez honnête pour nous le dire. Tu restes notre fils, quoi qu'il advienne.

-Merci, papa…. »

Lorsque la famille se sépara en souriant tendrement, Frederick alla se coucher dans la chambre d'amis et les deux meilleurs amis restèrent avec Agneta dans le salon, parlant de garçons.

« -Grell, as-tu un bel homme en vue? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire complice.

-Heu… moui… répondit-il, tout rougissant, grattant la tête de Charlie qui ronronnait dans ses bras.

-Et il ressemble a quoi? demanda William, faisant tout pour cacher sa jalousie qu'Agneta perçu immédiatement.

-Il est très beau, il est a mon école, il est trop gentil avec moi… Il est parfait. Répondit rêveusement Grell en pensant à William.

-Et toi, William, as-tu quelqu'un en tête?

-Oui… Il est trop beau, cheveux longs, je tiens beaucoup à lui... trop peut-être… Mais je ne crois pas que je pourrais être avec lui, un jour…

-Oh! Mais c'est triste! Lui dit le roux à qui il pensait justement. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas être avec lui?

-Il aime quelqu'un.

-Pff! Il manque quelque chose! Y'a personne de mieux que toi, William…

-Merci, Grell…

Et, seule sur son canapé, Agneta les regardait, sourire aux lèvres, ayant trop bien compris que les deux garçons se tournaient autour sans oser trop s'approcher.

* * *

NDA: Ok, pour être sûre que tout le monde sois sur la même longueur d'onde. "Mi amor", ça veux dire "mon amour". Petit surnom affectif d'une mère à son fils. Et "madre", c'est "mère". J'avais un cousin qui pensait que ça voulais dire "merde"... Très très drôle. x)


End file.
